


New Outfit

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve tries on something new
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> For day 22 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Fashion

“Can I open my eyes now?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, go right ahead”

Tony opens his eyes to see Steve standing in front of him. The man was dressed in a full set of Captain America themed lingerie, mid-blue fabric spotted with little shields. His eyes were torn between the bra squeezing Steve’s pecs together deliciously, or the man’s weeping cock that was tenting the bottoms. The outfit was completed with a pair of fishnets and blue heels.

Steve looks absolutely stunning.

He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten so hard so fast in his life.

“I hear this is in fashion” Steve says, pulling at one of his garters. He releases the fabric with a satisfying snap that goes straight to Tony’s cock. “I don’t know if I can pull it off though” Steve looks down, biting his bottom lip.

A protest burns at the tip of Tony’s tongue. He doesn’t think there is an outfit in the world that wouldn’t look good on Steve.

Steve looks up at Tony through his lashes, flashing him a smile. “…maybe you can help me.” the man purrs.

Tony reaches out and pulls Steve into his lap. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
